


A Ratio of Two

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джин всегда иррационален.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ratio of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Ratio of Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522) by darkgloom. 



> **автор:** [darkgloom](http://darkgloom.livejournal.com)  
> **переводчик:** utawara  
> дисклаймер от автора: Я не Джонни, поэтому никто и ничто в этом фике мне не принадлежит (а жаль).  
> ворнинг: не бечено.  
> размещение: с разрешения автора и переводчика.

\- Сюдзи и Акира - полная чушь. А знаешь, что не было бы чушью? Сюдзи и Джинкира, - заплетающимся языком наговаривает Джин в голосовую почту Каме. - Сюдзи и Джинкира - это потрясающе, - добавляет он, вешает трубку и его начинает рвать всухую. Ему интересно, удастся ли желудку выдавить из себя хоть что-то, но это вряд ли, потому что, с тех пор как он добрался до клуба, было только пиво, пиво и еще больше пива. Это ведь не Япония, это Лос-Анджелес, и здесь всем на него наплевать. Поэтому он нажимает двойку в быстром наборе и ждет.

И злится еще больше, когда Пи не отвечает, и его опять перенаправляют к голосовой почте.

\- Прекрати копировать мои прически. Своими обзаведись, - пьяно шипит он и нажимает отбой.

Это не доставляет ему такого удовлетворения, как он надеялся, и Джин много чего забыл сказать (обзаведись своим собственным Каме, убирайся к своим ньюсам, это мое место), но он уже менее напряжен, менее взвинчен, и кроме того, даже напившись, Джин знает, что есть вещи, которые Пи так легко не простит. Ему плохо, его тошнит, но оно того стоило, потому что боль в груди поутихла.

"Глупо", - думает он - знает - потому что он же Баканиши, и, конечно, он все понимает, но ничего не может поделать. Он сам хотел уехать. Он сам хотел отдохнуть. От всего: от КАТ-ТУН, от фанатов и - Джин с неохотой это признает - от Каме.

И что с того, что ему нашли замену? Это же всего лишь Пи, думается ему, когда окружающая реальность расплывается в тумане и световых пятнах. Всего лишь Пи, пришедший поддержать Такки и Тсубасу, и это глупо, так чертовски глупо, но Джин помнит, как сдавило ему грудь и будто весь кислород исчез из его легких, когда он увидел, как легко Пи заполнил то пустое место рядом с Каме, где должен был быть он. У Пи отросли волосы, они длиннее теперь, чем Джин их помнит, и сбоку, когда камера не фокусируется на лице Пи, кажется, будто Джонни каким-то образом нашел давным-давно потерянного близнеца Джина, о котором тот позабыл. И теперь Джина заменит кто-то лучший. Кто-то умеющий себя вести, слушающий руководство, следующий инструкциям и указаниям, и, черт бы их всех побрал, Джина сейчас вытошнит.

На следующее утро Джин просыпается с жутчайшим похмельем и смутным, но ужасающим ощущением, что вчера он сотворил что-то еще более глупое, чем обычно. Он скрепя сердце проверяет мобильник и с облегчением вздыхает, не обнаружив никаких загадочных смс или гневных, но тихих голосовых сообщений. Но его преследует нехорошее ощущение, что он каким-то образом вывел Каме из себя. Это инстинкт, выработанный годами выведения Каме из себя до разной степени. И гневные, но тихие голосовые сообщения скоро появятся и будут звуковым сигналом высказывать свое неодобрение до тех пор, пока он уже не сможет больше оттягивать момент знакомства с ними.

Джин стонет и утыкается носом в подушку. Вскорости он засыпает, и снова просыпается только за полчаса до начала занятий. Ему кажется странным, что все еще не пришло никаких сообщений, но он пожимает плечами и расслабляется, думая, что, может быть, он ошибается, и на самом деле напился до полной безвредности, а не до полного идиотизма. И только в ванной, зевая и вымывая шампунь из волос, Джин вспоминает о разнице во времени. Он дергается и шипит проклятия, когда глаза его начинает щипать от попавшей в них пены.

 

***

 

Джин знал, что это нелогично, знал, что Каме на самом деле этого не заслужил, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Каждый раз, когда он видел Каме, он отворачивался. Каждый раз, когда Каме неловко пытался с ним заговорить, он уходил. Каждый раз, когда они были вынуждены сидеть в соответствии с названием группы, он подчеркнуто не смотрел в сторону Каме. Только иногда, когда Каме этого не видел, или был захвачен врасплох, Джин не мог удержаться от соблазна.

Иногда Джин сожалел о своем характере. Он знал, что если бы они все еще были джуниорами под руководством Такки, тот орал бы на него, пока Джин не запомнил бы, что нельзя быть таким себялюбивым и упертым. Если бы Такки был здесь, он, наверное, не позволил бы Джину быть нелогичным и ревнивым, и, возможно, довел бы его до слез, но это ничего. Обычно ситуация после этого выправлялась, потому что Такки кричал на него только ради его собственного блага. Каме тоже пытался, но беда в том, что Джин в ответ орал на него - и, обычно, добром это не кончалось.

Джин не любил, когда ему отказывали. Он не любил, когда ему говорили, что делать, что говорить - как действовать – будто бы сам он ни на что не способен. Он не любил журналистов и желтые газетенки, вторжение в личную жизнь. Иногда его изумляло, насколько собственная жизнь его не устраивала. Потому что, разве не к этому он (они) так стремился? Разве не должен был он радоваться успеху и популярности, достигнутыми КАТ-ТУН?

Должен был - и радовался, по большей части - но иногда, когда он был выведен из себя и зол, и видел напряженное виноватое выражение на лице Каме (то, как он не смотрел Джину в глаза, будто ему действительно было за что извиняться), ему хотелось сбежать подальше и исчезнуть.

Если быть честным с собой, то больше всего Джин ненавидел то, что Каме никому не мог сказать "нет", но всегда отказывал ему.

 

***

 

Они не разговаривают уже несколько месяцев. Но это не страшно, потому что такое случалось и раньше, и из-за более мелких вещей. Это не навсегда - не может быть навсегда, потому что они же Акакаме, и знают друг друга, и вместе с незапамятных времен.

Так, по крайней мере, думает Джин. Но трудно помнить об этом, когда видишь рекламные ролики, и Каме - Сюдзи - улыбается и льнет к Пи, и все свое внимание отдает теперь ему, а не Джину. Трудно вспомнить, когда они в последний раз разговаривали, когда в последний раз вместе обедали, просто проводили время вместе, ничего особого не делая, но Джину все равно это нравилось. А сейчас все что ему удается увидеть, это лицо Сюдзи, а услышать только нейтральный, вежливый голос Каме-айдола, каждый раз, когда его перенаправляют к голосовой почте. И Джин начинает ненавидеть голос Каме-айдола.

Он принимается отправлять Каме сообщения о чем попало.

Иногда Каме перезванивает, иногда нет. Иногда Джину даже в голову не приходит позвонить ему, а иногда отсутствие Каме болью сдавливает его грудь так, что дышать трудно. В первый раз Джин решил, что у него сердечный приступ, но потом заметил, что случается это только когда он думает о Каме. Теперь он просто привычно потирает грудь, пока кто-нибудь не спросит, не мучает ли его изжога.

 

***

 

Джин чувствовал себя одной из их чокнутых фанаток - тех, что устраивали палаточные лагеря возле их домов, воровали их почту, пока их не было и следовали за ними по пятам, стоило им выйти на улицу. Тех, что вторгались в их личную жизнь вспышками фотокамер и приглушенными всписками "къяааа". А то, что Джин притащил с собой бинокль и спальный мешок, и был готов поселиться в доме Джимми Маккея до конца съемок "Продвижения Нобуты", делу ничуть не помогало. Он убеждал себя, что это абсолютно нормально - он вовсе не одержим - что множество людей, наверное, так обращаются со своими лучшими друзьями. Но сколько бы раз Джин себе это не повторял, он был вполне уверен, что это одержимость, собственничество и ревность. Больше всего он стыдился именно ревности, но поделать ничего не мог. Это же Каме и Пи. Каме и Пи. Это Сюдзи и Акира и "Продвижение Нобуты", и хотя прошло не так уж много времени, Джину казалось, что Гокусен и Хаято и Рю постепенно стирались из памяти.

"Я одна из чокнутых фанаток Каме", - мрачно думал он, пялясь в потолок комнаты Джимми. Ему казалось, что простыни царапают кожу, а одеяло было слишком тяжелым. Мысль о фанатстве должна была бы удивить его, но этого не произошло. Эта мысль должна была бы сделать его еще более несчастным, но и этого не случилось. Может быть, по той же причине, по которой он не особо удивлялся тому, что Каме сводил его с ума. Иногда он размышлял, как это глупо, настолько сходить с ума по кому-то, кто никогда не ответит взаимностью, кто, прежде всего, будет думать о работе и всем прочем, и только потом о себе и своем счастье. Но Джин понимал, что и так не особо умен, поэтому мог позволить себе потерять остатки разума из-за Каме.

Джин перевернулся, высвободил руки из-под одеяла и удобно раскинулся на футоне. Он заснул, вслушиваясь в шорох и шепот ветра. Снов он не видел, хотя ему и казалось обратное.

 

***

 

К тому моменту, когда Ямапи все-таки позвонил, Джин пялился на мобильник в тревожном ожидании уже три часа, не считая занятий по английскому, когда он пытался одновременно и писать, и проверять телефон. Хорошо еще, что ему удалось не выронить его на голову кому-нибудь из сидящих рядом ниже в аудитории.

\- Баканиши, - говорит Ямапи, когда Джин, у которого трясутся пальцы и во рту пересохло, отвечает на звонок. – Ты сколько выпил вообще?

\- Не так много, как ты обычно, - огрызается Джин, защищаясь, и тут же чувствует себя виноватым. – Я увлекся немного. Но это ничего не значит, - продолжает он, гадая, заговорит ли Пи о том, что он ему сказал.

\- Да неужто? Если это ничего не значит, тогда почему я слышал твое пьяное тупое заявление, что я копирую твою прическу, а? – негодующе спрашивает Пи. И шипит: – Я не копирую причесок, Баканиши. Это ты всегда меня копируешь.

\- НЕПРАВДА, - сердито отвечает Джин. – Стиль тебе не принадлежит. Я могу позаимствовать его, если захочу. Но нафиг он мне сдался, – ехидничает он. - Это нечто розовое и уродское.

\- А НУ ВОЗЬМИ СВОИ СЛОВА ОБРАТНО, - взрывается Ямапи. – Мой стиль не уродский, Баканиши. Сам ты уродский. Розовый – очень красивый цвет.

\- Я НЕ УРОДСКИЙ, - шипит Джин, злясь еще больше. – Я красив. Красив. Все мои фанаты так говорят. А твои болтают только о твоей груди.

\- ТЫ УРОДСКИЙ. УРОДСКИЙ ДЖИН, УРОДСКИЙ ДЖИН, - начинает напевать Ямапи. А потом, тем самым своим самодовольным я-настолько-круче-тебя тоном, из-за которого Джин готов швырять подушки и торты ему в лицо, заявляет: – Это потому, что моя грудь лучше твоей.

\- НЕПРАВДА, - он почти кричит, но тут же нервно косится на тонкие стены своей квартиры. Соседи его те еще мерзавцы, им абсолютно наплевать на то, что он японский айдол, которому нужно регулярно тренировать выразительность вокала. Они просто пишут жалобы по поводу шума и музыки, и иногда насчет его прически.

\- Слушай, я не могу с тобой спорить сейчас. Мои соседи подали официальную жалобу после нашего прошлого телефонного разговора. Помнишь, когда мы оба были пьяны и перезванивали друг другу, потому что оба ставили звонки на «ожидание»? А потом начали орать о чем-то, – Джин поморщился, и добавил, надувшись: – Не то, чтобы ты победил. Моя грудь не хуже твоей.

\- Ха, это ты так думаешь, - самодовольство Ямапи слышно на другом конце линии. Джин думает, что он, наверное, изображает сейчас танец победителя или еще что-то в этом роде. Дорк.

\- Кажется, мы тогда изображали, будто оказались в горах, а мобильники выронили, когда я спасал твою жизнь, - задумчиво сообщил Ямапи через какое-то время.

\- Чушь, - шипит Джин. – Это я тебя спас.

\- Ты, неблагодарный Баканиши, - шипит в ответ Ямапи.

Только после того, как они вымотали друг друга шипением и воплями, а потом сплетнями и новостями, до Джина дошло, что Пи больше не упоминал его голосового сообщения, что значит, это все, что он тогда наговорил. Чувствуя облегчение, Джин со вздохом откинулся на диване и прикрыл глаза рукой. Он знал, что могло быть и хуже – он знает, что горечь, обида и ревность могли выплеснуться наружу, превращая его слова в оружие, раны от которого излечить он уже не смог бы, стоило Пи узнать его чувства. Потому что Джин всегда был эгоистичен и никогда не умел быть лучшим другом.

Двадцатью минутами позже Джин дернулся и уставился на мобильник, на дне его желудка начал собираться комок страха. Каме все еще не позвонил.

 

***

 

Каме всегда забывает вручать подарки – не важно, кому подарок предназначен, насколько давно он знаком с этим человеком, какие между ними отношения, Каме всегда забывает. Это общеизвестно, все в курсе и посмеиваются, потому что, ну не мило ли это? Каменаши, парень, который рассыпается в извинениях, опоздав на работу даже на пять минут – редчайший случай, почти нереальный, потому что это же Каменаши, и только ураган или землетрясение могут задержать его – всегда забывает вручить подарок на День Рождения. Парой месяцев позже он смущенно подходит к вам с виноватой улыбкой на губах и аккуратным свертком в руках, и вы сразу его прощаете, потому что это не по злому умыслу, просто он стеснительный и рассеянный, и он Каменаши Казуя – одно только то, что Каме нашел время, чтобы выбрать вам подарок, уже многое значит.

С Джином все по-другому.

С подарком для Джина Каме опаздывал максимум на две недели. Каме думает, что он этого не знает, но Джин вовсе не забывчив, что бы там о нем не думали. И он ясно помнит, как Каме первый раз вручал ему подарок на День Рождения. Это не расплывчатое приятное ощущение, как большинство детских воспоминаний, все, что касается Каме, Джин помнит очень четко.

Самый первый подарок от Каме он получил спустя две недели после празднования своего пятнадцатилетия. Они возвращались из школы, когда Каме вдруг сказал, что ему нужно домой.

\- Мне нужно прихватить кое-что, - сказал Каме, глядя в сторону. – Встретимся у тебя позже? – спросил он, и Джин заинтересовался, почему вдруг голос Каме стал таким высоким к концу фразы. Он сказал «ладно» и пошел домой один, а Каме удрал по своим делам.

Час спустя, услышав неуверенный стук в дверь, Джин знал, что это Каме и поспешил открыть ему.

\- Ты чего так долго? – спросил он, но тут же заинтересовался тем, как неловко Каме держит руки за спиной. Каме явно нервничал, так он нервничал обычно только выступая перед публикой, или перед семпаями. Джин знал это лучше всех, потому что потом Каме впадал в депрессию, мучаясь, что мог бы сделать лучше, и только Джин был способен привести его в чувство едой, делами и обсуждением новых дорогих шмоток.

\- Ну… - сказал Каме и вытащил руку из-за спины. Его пальцы крепко сжимали ручки подарочного пакета, посверкивающего звездами на переливающемся голубым и розовым фоне. – С Днем Рождения, Джин, - Каме прикусил губу, рука неловко выставлена вперед, пока Джин пялился на подарок.

\- Мой День Рождения был две недели назад, - ляпнул Джин, и тут с ужасом понял, что Каме может передумать. – Но это не важно, - торопливо продолжил он, и схватил пакет.

Каме переступил с ноги на ногу и сказал:

\- Ну, я… Пойду.

Джин моргнул и уставился на него, забыв на секунду о подарке.

\- Я думал, мы собирались потусоваться? – произнес он несколько отсутствующе, потому что восторг и любопытство грызли его. Он подумал, что заработает косоглазие, постоянно переводя взгляд с подарка на Каме и обратно, но остановиться не хотел – не мог.

\- Я… Мне домой нужно. Мама, - неуверенно произнес Каме. – Работа по дому, - закончил он нескладно. Джин понимал, что это отмазка, не знал только, из-за чего.

\- Ладно, - сказал он после паузы, решив, что у Каме могут быть свои причины, о которых его можно будет расспросить позже - не навсегда же они расставались, теперь, став джоннисами. Да и помимо репетиций, большую часть времени они проводили вместе. И Джин всегда мог зайти к Каме домой, если понадобится. Мама Каме очень хорошо к нему относилась и, возможно, угостила бы его печеньем, если бы ему пришлось подождать.

Каме кивнул, попрощался, и, покрывшись румянцем, пробормотал:

\- Надеюсь, подарок тебе понравится.

Джин открыл было рот но тут же захлопнул его, потому что Каме уже удрал, не дожидаясь ответа. Глядя ему вслед, Джин внезапно понял, что Каме был смущен.

Широко улыбаясь, Джин закрыл дверь и принялся распаковывать подарок. Отодвинув в сторону упаковочную бумагу, он уставился на коробочку портативной игры – той самой, о которой прожужжал Каме все уши. О том, что это новейшая разработка, поступающая в продажу сразу после его дня рождения, и как было бы круто получить ее в подарок.

Джин прижал игру к груди и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на дверь. Ему очень хотелось позвонить Каме. Он хотел сказать, что любит его. Джин хотел сделать Каме таким же счастливым, каким тот сделал его.

Но Джин знал, что вывалить все это на Каме было бы плохой идеей. Он не хотел отпугнуть Каме, превратившись в навязчивого преследователя.

Он глубоко вздохнул, и рванулся в свою комнату, на ходу включая игрушку.

«Это лучший подарок в моей жизни», - счастливо подумал он.

 

***

 

Джин получает голосовое сообщение от Каме, когда меньше всего этого ожидает. Прошло несколько часов, и он уже потерял надежду получить ответ. Существовала еще слабая возможность, что Джин ошибается, и прошлой ночью не сделал ничего особо глупого, но глубоко внутри он знает правду. Его инстинкты никогда не врут, если дело касается Каме.

Джину требуется пара минут, чтобы успокоить свои нервы. Его пальцы кажутся толстыми и неуклюжими, нажимая не на те кнопки и один раз даже каким-то образом случайно выключив мобильник, прежде чем добраться до почты.

Когда он слышит голос Каме – даже его профессиональный голос айдола – он чувствует внезапную острую боль в груди. Он скучает по Каме. Ничего нового – иногда Джину кажется, что уже много лет он скучает по Каме – но только сейчас он вдруг осознает, что именно теперь не так. Он не поймает краем глаза волосы Каме, пока ему наносят грим, сегодня длинные и ровные, а завтра каштановые и вьющиеся. Не увидит его, свернувшегося калачиком на кушетке, пытающегося ухватить хоть несколько минут сна, чтобы пропали синяки под глазами, всегда профессионального до невозможности. И не увидит его во время концерта, взмокшего и раскрасневшегося под яркими софитами, улыбающегося и счастливого, глядящего на Джина так, будто ничего не изменилось. Он вообще его не увидит ни через день, ни через неделю.

 

***

 

В 2006 году Каме ничего не подарил Джину на День Рождения. Ни через две недели, ни через три. Когда Джин все-таки получил подарок, прошло уже, наверное, недель пять. Не то, чтобы Джин это отслеживал, да и Каме не вручил ему подарок лично.

Сначала Джин был зол, а потом почувствовал разочарование и печаль – Каме никогда не забывал о нем, только если притворялся, но в этот раз забыл. Джин понял это, как только увидел выражение лица Каме, потом, за сценой, после выступления на Мьюзик Стейшн. Тогда ему захотелось поступить подло, причинить Каме такую же боль, какую он сам почувствовал. Но Джин не собирался делать это так – не думал быть жестоким. Каме действительно был очень занят, и не по своей воле. И Джин не винил его, не полностью, во всяком случае. Он просто хотел, чтобы Каме был рядом. Он не хотел, чтобы о нем забывали.

Джин помнит, как однажды, зайдя в гримерку, обнаружил подарочный пакет на своем кресле. Он взял его и положил себе на колени. Пакет был легким и мягким, никаких блесток и переливов, просто глубокий темный серый цвет. Взрослый, утонченный, стильный. Он открыл пакет и нашел модную дизайнерскую футболку, больше в стиле Каме, чем в своем. Но потом он увидел стразы, пурпурные, розовые и голубые, и, развернув ткань, обнаружил выложенное ими свое имя.

Джин, в конце концов, простил Каме за все, что было и чего не было, потому что тот все еще был его Каме, даже тогда.

 

***

 

\- Сядь сюда, - сказал Джин, войдя в квартиру Каме. Он подталкивал хозяина, пока тот не уселся на одном краю дивана, и только после этого сам устроился на другом. Затем он достал мобильник и нажал быстрый набор номера Каме.

Каме посмотрел на него в замешательстве, и неуверенно достал свой телефон.

\- Джин, - произнес он в трубку. – Это глупо.

\- Вовсе нет, - ответил тот. – Замолчи, и дай мне сказать.

\- Джин, - попытался протестовать Каме. - Я тебя и без телефона слышу…

Но Джин лишь упрямо вцепился в мобильник.

\- Замолчи, просто дай мне сказать.

\- Ладно, - ответил Каме, и наступила напряженная тишина. Джин кусал губы и пытался придумать что-нибудь, что не вывело бы Каме из себя, чтобы тот не решил никогда больше с ним не разговаривать, но это было сложно. Сложнее, чем все интервью и ток-шоу, и ответы на вопросы, о которых Джин и не задумывался никогда.

\- Ты говорить-то собираешься? – спросил Каме, когда молчание затянулось, а Джин так и не мог произнести ни слова.

\- Да, - сорвался Джин, но потом продолжил гораздо тише. – В смысле, да. Просто… Я не знаю, как сказать.

Он снова замолк, но спустя пару мгновений ссутулился и выпалил:

\- Я хочу отправиться в Америку.

Слова резко разрезали воздух, и сердце Джина громко застучало.

\- Каме, я отправляюсь в Америку.

Краем глаза он видел, как рот Каме превратился в тонкую линию, как его пальцы сжимались сильнее и сильнее, пока косточки не натянули кожу. Джин снова прикусил губу, вслушиваясь в медленное ровное дыхание Каме. Его руки начали подрагивать, и это будто запустило цепную реакцию. От руки дрожь перешла в пальцы, потом к трубке и он поморщился, когда его сережка стала громко позвякивать об экран мобильника.

\- Что сказал Джонни-сан? – тихо спросил Каме.

\- Он разрешил, - Джин сглотнул. В глотке у него пересохло, и голос прозвучал хрипло. Неправильно. Все было неправильно, но он не знал почему.

\- Мы только что дебютировали, Джин, - голос Каме звучал напряженно и низко, но Джин слышал молчаливое обвинение.

\- Я знаю, - ответил он несчастно. Джин знал, что Каме разозлился и знал, что Каме больно, но он не знал, как это прекратить. – Прости, - сказал он немного отчаянно. – Я… Мне это нужно, Каме. Мне нужно уехать. Я больше не вынесу, я ненавижу, ненавижу, что я будто застрял во всем этом. Я ничего не могу, не могу спать, не могу развлекаться, все время нужно притворяться, и у меня даже нет больше тебя. Ты всегда занят, всегда делаешь то, что тебе сказали, и… Ты… Я не ты, Каме. Я не могу… Я не могу.

У него что-то болело в груди и в горле пекло, но это ничего, все будет хорошо. Теперь очередь Каме, его выбор. Джин собирался уехать, и никто не заставил бы его передумать, но он не хотел оставлять все вот так.

\- Увидимся, когда вернешься, - сказал Каме и выключил телефон. На Джина он не смотрел.

 

***

 

Каме вежлив, и неловок, и чопорен, и Джин слышит какой-то подтекст, хотя и не понимает его. Он чувствует, что Каме чего-то ему не говорит, чего-то, что Джин должен знать, только вот не знает. Он был слишком пьян и глуп, и инстинкты его не обманули. Джин печально понимает, что все испортил, но не знает, как это исправить.

«Как твоя учеба? - начинает Каме. – Надеюсь все в порядке. Старайся как следует… и увидимся, когда ты вернешься. Не слишком развлекайся, - Каме пытается рассмеяться, но смех застревает в его горле. – Не… Не слишком напивайся, ладно? Позвони мне, когда будешь свободен».

 

***

 

Иногда Джин задумывается, скучает ли Каме по нему, или он для него всегда был Аканиши из КАТ-ТУН, а потом чувствует себя виноватым за такие мысли. Однажды он обвинил Каме в фальшивости, но это было во время одного из плохих периодов, во время очередной их мелочной ссоры, но как бы там ни было, он всегда знал: то, что есть между ними – не фальшивка.

Он прекрасно это знает. Только… Иногда он задается вопросом, а не стал ли Аканиши из КАТ-ТУН важнее Джина Каме, но он никогда не позволяет этим мыслям обосноваться в голове. Он не уверен в ответе.

Он говорит себе, что ему все равно, но это ложь. Ему не все равно.

Во время их встречи в Нью-Йорке, через двадцать минут после ухода Джонни и за пять минут до того, как Коки выпустил пар и скрепя сердце простил Джина, Джин, глядя в глаза Каме, спросил:

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я вернулся?

Каме встретил его взгляд и выдержал его, пока остальные перекрикивали друг друга, не соглашаясь и соглашаясь, потом не соглашаясь еще немного. И Джин думает, что может быть что-то из их слов в его памяти и сохранилось, но по большей части он помнит только Каме.

\- КАТ-ТУН не КАТ-ТУН без Джина, - тихо сказал Каме, не отводя взгляда.

***

 

Джину потребовалось два дня, чтобы собраться с силами и перезвонить Каме. Ладони его вспотели, как только он прикоснулся к телефону. Часть его страшилась этого, а другая ждала с нетерпением. Он уже давно не говорил с Каме, и даже если разговор и выйдет напряженным и неловким, он ожидает его с радостью. Меньшая, циничная его часть, говорит, что он опять дозвонится только до голосовой почты и нечего так радоваться, но он ее игнорирует, концентрируясь на телефоне, и, наконец, на гудках, когда соединение установилось.

\- Джин? – говорит Каме, его голос слегка приглушен.

\- Привет. Каме, - Джин плюхается на диван и начинает нервно теребить дыру на джинсах. – Я твое сообщение получил. И… перезваниваю. Как ты сказал, - заканчивает он, и откидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о спинку дивана, думая: «Ну ты и кретин, Аканиши».

\- А. Как дела? – неуверенно спрашивает Каме, и Джин задумывается, не кроется ли что-то и в этом невинном вопросе?

\- Все в порядке. Учу английский, занимаюсь, был на нескольких вечеринках… - Джин замолкает. – А я не… натворил чего-нибудь глупого? Когда напился, в смысле? – выпаливает он.

Каме ничего не отвечает, и Джину кажется, что сейчас у него случится сердечный приступ. Он никогда не мог переносить молчания, вот и сейчас он не выдерживает и начинает заполнять его хоть какими-то словами.

\- Я не хотел. Чтобы я там не натворил, - говорит Джин почти отчаянно. – Не надо меня ненавидеть. Я был не в своем уме. Я был пьян. Ты же знаешь, каким я становлюсь, когда напиваюсь. Наверное и сейчас был дураком и кретином… Ты же не разозлился, правда? Потому что у меня такое ощущение, что я… сделал что-то. Что тебя разозлило.

Заткнувшись, Джин ждет ответа Каме и пытается дышать глубоко и размеренно.

\- Каме? – хмурится он. – Ты слушаешь? – он обижен молчанием.

\- Джин, - говорит Каме, со смешанными чувствами заботы и раздражения. – Дыши.

\- Дышу я, дышу. ПРОСТО СКАЖИ МНЕ, ЧТО Я СДЕЛАЛ, - нога его начинает подрагивать, и он нервно дергает висящие у колена нитки.

\- Я не рассержен, - Каме прочищает горло. – Ты не сделал ничего, что могло бы меня разозлить. Я просто… - Каме колеблется. – Удивлен.

\- Удивлен, - медленно повторяет Джин. – Удивлен, - не зол, не выведен из себя, и никаких заявлений, что Каме не хочет никогда больше его видеть. И Джин успокаивается, нога его перестает дрожать, он расслабляется и чуть не растекается по дивану.

\- Удивлен - это не плохо, - бормочет Джин с облегчением.

\- Нет, не плохо, - говорит Каме, и Джин слышит в его голосе улыбку. – Это… это удивительно.

И Джин начинает смеяться.

\- А еще говорят, что это я плох со словами. Каме, это отстой.

\- Заткнись, по крайней мере, я могу читать кандзи, - парирует Каме, и Джин знает, что у него на губах улыбка. Он может видеть ее даже через тысячу миль: Каме наклоняет голову и смущенно улыбается, прижимая плечом телефон к уху и листая очередной сценарий.

И эта картина очень ему нравится.

 

***

 

Джин возвращается, и он ошарашен вспышками камер и непривычным японским языком, и вопросами, которые оставляют его в недоумении и онемении. Его быстро тащат к гримеру и парикмахеру, кто-то вручает ему костюм, его, неуклюжего, вталкивают в конференц-зал и он растерян и неуверен, пока не видит Каме – улыбку Каме, знакомую, и теплую, и яркую, его волосы и пиджак. И Джин просто не может взгляда отвести, и он знает, все, что нужно – это следовать за ним. Каме отведет его домой.

 

***

 

День Рождения Джина приближается и случается, и они празднуют. Пи и Юу устраивают вечеринку-сюрприз с дополнительным тортом («Меньше должно быть, придурок. Тебе на диете нужно сидеть, толстый Джин», - стервозничает Ре, вручая ему подарок и приобнимая его. Джин отвечает: «Спасибо, Ре-чан, надеюсь ты вырастешь большим и высоким», - и ржет, как гиена, пока Ре пытается его придушить). Пришли все, и впервые Джин чувствует себя на своем месте.

Каме умудряется успеть к торту, но только отрицательно качает головой и тянет Джина к балкону.

Только когда Каме с легким щелчком закрывает за ними балконную дверь, Джин замечает в его руках подарочный пакет, и недоуменно таращится на него.

\- Две недели же еще не прошло, - ляпает Джин, и тут же затыкает себе рот.

Каме нервно переступает с ноги на ногу.

\- Что? Как ты… ты запомнил.

\- Ага, - Джин пытается небрежно пожать плечами, но морщится, когда сустав громко щелкает. – В общем, трудно было не запомнить.

\- Ох, - говорит Каме, и протягивает ему пакет. На этот раз он черный, на свету его края отсвечивают серым. – Я хотел в этот раз пораньше… чтобы извиниться… за прошлый.

\- Да я ничего не имел против… - начинает Джин, но под взглядом Каме вносит изменение. – Почти. Не обязательно было. Две недели – это вполне нормально… мне нравилось. Раньше.

\- Я хотел один раз подарить вовремя. И… Я… Мне нужно идти, - Каме переступает и неловко улыбается Джину.

\- Подожди, ты не хочешь остаться на вечеринку? – спрашивает Джин в замешательстве, глядя на руки Каме, открывающие дверь.

\- Мне нужно идти. Только… Открой подарок потом… Когда все уйдут, - нервно бормочет Каме.

\- Ладно, - медленно отвечает Джин, и Каме кивает ему, открывает дверь и выскальзывает раньше, чем Джин успевает попрощаться.

Он смотрит на подарок с любопытством и волнением, и заставляет себя вернуться на вечеринку. Пакет он относит в спальню, чтобы не было соблазна заглянуть, и возвращается туда, где Пи приканчивает уже четвертый кусок торта, а пьяный Ре пытается оскорблять его с другого конца стола.

Позже, когда торт закончился, и в квартире остались только несколько пьяных, храпящих на полу гостей, Джин решительно направляется в спальню, думая о подарке. Распахивая дверь, он чуть не попадает себе по лицу, но это не может заставить его отступить. Он трясет головой и медленно входит, не спуская глаз с пакета, лежащего в центре его постели.

Джин присаживается на край кровати, хватает пакет и вскрывает его. И таращится. Это компакт-диск, только это не какой-нибудь из изданных альбомов – это вовсе не альбом – и Джин не может отвести взгляда от обложки. Он не может отвести глаз, потому что это его лицо, это он стоит рядом с Каме, и Джин знает, что у них никогда не было такой фотосессии, с Каме в костюме Сюдзи. Дрожащими руками он открывает крышку и видит аккуратный почерк Каме, старательно выписанные в трэк-листе их песни. Он пальцами обводит нарисованные Каме кандзи и поражается, как он умудрился собрать все песни, которые они когда-либо пели вместе. Джин помнит дуэты и сценки на шонен-клабах, но все они смешались в одну большую кучу. Он не знает, как Каме смог запомнить… Он не знает, как Каме смог их все найти, это ведь было так давно, прошло столько лет. Но почему-то его не удивляет, что Каме смог. Джин думает, что Каме может все.

Джин переводит взгляд на сам диск и замирает. Его легкие отказываются работать, а грудная клетка, кажется, превращается в барабан и кто-то в него бьет, и бьет, и…

«Сюдзи и Джинкира» напечатано на диске. А ниже, шрифтом поменьше: «Каме и Джин».

Ошеломленный, Джин прикасается к буквам и думает: «Я так счастлив». Его пальцы замирают на имени Каме, и он неуклюже тянется за мобильником. Руки его совсем неловкие, но он смотрит на расплывающиеся цифры с решительностью.

Он попадает в голосовую почту Каме, но это не важно.

\- Я люблю тебя, Каме. Я люблю тебя. Как одержимый, чокнутый сталкер, - кричит он, а потом сворачивается калачиком на постели, прижимая к себе диск, и засыпает.

 

***

 

Когда Джин просыпается, мучимый похмельем, но все еще прижимая к себе диск, его преследует нехорошее ощущение, что он опять сделал какую-то глупость. Но скоро оно тонет во всепоглощающем счастье от подарка Каме. И все утро Джин только глупо улыбается, слушая диск. Все равно, Care и Kizuna нравятся ему больше всего.

Прослушав весь диск – дважды – он отправляется к Каме. Когда тот открывает ему дверь, Джин ничего не говорит, просто обхватывает ладонями его лицо и целует его, а потом еще раз, и еще раз, и еще, пока они не начинают задыхаться, и они оба сияют, и Каме отталкивает его и говорит:

\- Дурак, дверь-то хоть закрой, - что Джин и делает.

\- Ты получил мое сообщение? – спрашивает Джин, толкая его на кровать, устраиваясь сверху и запуская руки под рубашку Каме, губами приникая к его шее.

\- Да, ты меня любишь, ты обалденно чокнутый сталкер, и ты меня любишь, - бормочет Каме и смеется, когда Джин кусает его плечо. – Ты зануда, - говорит он полунасмешливо, но Джин не отвечает.

Он серьезно смотрит на Каме.

\- Но ты же все равно меня любишь, правда? – спрашивает он, и его ладони потеют, и во рту пересыхает, и он ненавидит ждать. Всегда ненавидел.

\- Да, люблю, ты такой дурак, - говорит Каме, и Джин улыбается, счастливый, и наклоняет голову, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он мягко, и снова целует Каме.  


________________________________


End file.
